rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Brynna Abernathy
'''Brynna Cassandra Abernathy '''is a 39 year old woman from Varrock currently residing in Falador. She is portrayed in game by Lady Brynna. Biography Brynna Cassandra Abernathy was born on Raktuber 27th, 130 The Fifth Age to Ellen and Uther. Childhood Born into a family of bakers Brynna was taught the art of baking at a relatively young age, starting off by helping kneed dough, and progressing to baking a full loaf by herself at age eleven. Brynna's family was poor and lived in the slums of Varrock occupying a building that is now long gone, her father Uther taught her that "Any trade is fair so long as both parties are happy." As a result of her asking why they usually didn't get money from selling their bread but rather items such as fabric, supplies, or miscellanious materials. This was a lesson that she would take with her throughout her life. When Brynna was twelve years old her mother, Ellen contracted an unknown disease and later died. Although her body was never seen after being sent to the morgue. Teenage Life After Brynna's mother died the bakery her parents ran was usually barren as Uther no longer had the motive to continue cooking leaving Brynna to try and run the bakery on her own, but failing to bring in customers. It later closed down in 143 The Fifth Age and her. Striving to make a better life for herself Brynna left home to settle down in Lumbridge, she bid her father a farewell and set off with only a few things, her name, her clothes, and the last loaf of bread made in the bakery. When she arrived in Lumbridge she took work as a store assistant in the General Store, the job was steady but the hours were long. When the workday was done she would go across the river to a small house to sleep. Adult Life In 151 The Fifth Age, she met Carter Russel, a farmer her age, when he walked into the store. He started coming regularly and the two began to form a very deep bond. Eventually the two began a romantic relationship, and in 153 The Fifth Age, the two were engaged. In lieu of a ring Carter gave Brynna a simple tiara with a sapphire that belonged to his mother embedded in it. Over the next two years the couple enjoyed a smooth and loving marriage. The two worked on the farm, she assisted with field work and livestock care. Then one day a group of bandits raided their farm. The house was torched down, Carter was killed and his removed from his body. Before Brynna could do anything she was knocked out. When she woke up next she was in a dark cell, bound and gagged. Enslavement For the next sixteen years of her life Brynna would be a slave to the Kinshra in what she presumed to be an underground base. Mirculously she stil had the tiara albeit tarnished, why she still had it she didn't know. But she kept it safe and hidden from the knights. Every day as a slave was pure torture, her and her fellow slaves were fed only straight wheat and muggy water. There were no proper bathroom facilities so excrament was nearly everywhere you went, rats, pests, and other vermin were a very common sight, they often carried diseases that were more often than not lethal. Every day the Kinshra would put their slaves to work, Brynna was lucky enough to be put in the kitchen where when tasting the meals to ensure they were good she would sneak a little extra so that she could survive. It was nothing short of a miracle that she was able to survive a whole sixteen years in there. Then near the end of The Fifth Age, an order of Warrior Monks raided the base and set her and the other slaves free, this order was known as St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. She joined the order to help aid their crusades against evil and Zamorakian forces, and to help those in need of it. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Saradominist Category:Misthalin Category:Lawful Category:Pacifist